Samurai (Class)
Samurai Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points *'Hit Dice': 1d12 per Samurai level *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 12 + your Constitution modifier *'Hit Points at Higher Levels': 1d12 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per Samurai level after 1st Starting Proficiencies You are proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or background. *'Weapons': All melee weapons, all bows *'Tools': One instrument, wazao, or metsubushi *'Skills': Choose two Skills from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Survival *'Saving throws': Dexterity or Strength, Constitution Equipment You start with the following equipment and 3d6 x 10 money, converted into yen, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *Choose one from: Ōdachi, Katana, Nagamaki *Choose one from: Tantō, Wakizashi *Kaiken *Wazao *Riding horse Features Bujutsu *Sokudo *Suji Offensive Maneuver Beginning 1st level, you learn to manipulate your enemies combat stance with your own. When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to leave a clear opening in your defense in order to strike your enemy at an unexpected angle. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Budō *Senshi *Shinobi *Sōhei Cutting Defense Starting at 4th level, when you are hit by a ranged attack you may use your reaction to attempt to cut the attack's projectile. In order to successfully cut the projectile, you must succeed on a DC 15 check. You may add your proficiency bonus to your roll. You must make a separate DC check each for multiple projectiles. If the enemy's attack roll is higher than 20, then that amount is added to the DC (i.e. a roll of 21 would mean a DC of 16, 22 would mean 17, and so on). If the enemy's attack is a critical, cutting defense automatically fails. At 10th level, the base DC decreases to 10. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class. Cutting Wind Beginning at the 8th level you learn to cut through enemies with your sword. As an action you can move 30ft in a straight line, dealing 6d6 slashing damage to any creature within 5ft of you. You can use this ability once per short rest. Blood Spray Starting level 17, as an action you are able to make multiple attacks in rapid succession. You can attack 4d4 times against any enemies of your choosing within a 15-foot radius. You must make a DC 17 Dexterity saving throw on each attack to determine whether you do full or half damage. You can use this ability once per long rest. Kensei Beginning at 20th level, you gain +2 to attack and damage rolls. As well, your Dexterity or Strength score, based on your Bujutsu, increases by 4. Your maximum for this score is now 24. Sokudo Keikai When you wield a light or finesse weapon, you have an additional 1d4 to hit. Light Feet Beginning 2nd level, you gain an additional 10 feet of movement during your turn. Enemies also suffer disadvantage on attacks of opportunity. At 12th level, this ability improves to +20 feet of movement during your turn. You also now can no longer be targeted by an attack of opportunity. Iaijutsu By 9th level, you have mastered iaijutsu, a style of rapidly unsheathing and sheathing your blade. Your honed reflexes grant you advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren't incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn. Seimitsu Beginning at 13th level when wielding a light or finesse weapon, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. Ikigaikawa Starting at 17th level, when your hit points are below half of your maximum you can add your Dexterity modifier to your AC. When below half your maximum hit points, critical hits against you are treated as normal hits. Suji Omoi When you wield a heavy weapon, you add an additional 1d4 damage. Stone Spine Beginning 2nd level, when you gain new hit points from leveling up you may roll an additional 1d4. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Gōin Beginning at 13th level when wielding a heavy weapon, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. Ikigaiyama Starting at 17th level, you attain the pinnacle of resilience in battle. At the start of each of your turns, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier if you have half of your maximum hit points or less. You don't gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points. Senshi Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this Budō at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Athletics and Intimidation. Action Surge Starting at 3rd level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Shūkan Starting at 7th level, your discipline and attention to detail allows you to excel in social situations. Whenever you make a Charisma (Persuasion) check, you gain a bonus to the check equal to your Wisdom modifier. Your self-control also causes you to gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice). Unyielding At 10th level you have bettered your control over your body. When your hit points drop to 0 but you are not killed outright, instead of immediately falling unconscious you can use your reaction to attack the creature that last damaged you, using your movement if they are within range. You may choose to gain either advantage, or deal critical damage if you hit the enemy. Either way, after your attack, you fall unconscious and must begin making death saving throws as normal. You can use this ability once per long rest. Willful Impact Beginning at 15th level, when you make a critical hit, you can choose to deal 3 times the damage you would in a normal attack. Once you use this feature, you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. Death Aura Starting at 17th level, you gain the ability to focus your killing intent to gain absolute control over the battlefield. At the end of your turn, you can use your bonus action to sheathe your weapon or weapons and generate an aura of death. You can use this ability once per short rest. Until the start of your next turn, you generate an area of pure focus within a 20-foot radius that moves with you, centered on you. If a creature you are aware of moves at least 1 foot or makes an attack that doesn't target you within this area, you can use your reaction to move directly to within 5 feet of that creature, draw a melee weapon and make one melee attack against that creature, and sheathe the same weapon. Movement granted by this feature doesn't provoke opportunity attacks. Shinobi Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this Budō at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Thieves' Tools and Stealth. Silent Strike Beginning at 3rd level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe’s distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 2d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. You don’t need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 10 feet of it, that enemy isn’t incapacitated, and you don’t have disadvantage on the attack roll. Path of the Air Beginning at the 7th level, you learn to get to hard to reach places more easily. You can now run up and across any vertical surface at no extra cost to your movement speed. Solace in Shadow Starting at 10th level, you learn how to travel stealthily through the shadows. While using this ability, dim light and darkness is treated as difficult terrain. While in dim light or darkness, creatures that attempt to detect you while you are hidden take a -10 penalty to their Wisdom (Perception) checks. Creatures with darkvision do not receive any benefits to detecting you. Making an attack from the shadows requires a Dexterity (Stealth) check in order to avoid being discovered. You are automatically detected if any effect or action causes you to no longer be hidden. One with the Wind Starting at 15th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Death Strike Starting at 17th level, you become a master of instant death. When you attack and hit a creature that is surprised, it must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus). On a failed save, double the damage of your attack against the creature. Sōhei Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this Budō at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Arcana and Nature. Meditative Trance Starting at 3rd level, once per long rest you are able to enter a meditative state. As long as you remain undisturbed during your meditation for at least 10 minutes, you will gain the benefits of having had a short rest. Tranquil Mind Beginning at 7th level, you can't become charmed or frightened. You also cannot be forced asleep by any means. Will to Live Starting at 10th level, you can keep fighting despite grievous wounds. If you drop to 0 hit points and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10. Blink of the Mind's Eye At 15th level, as an action you are able to briefly open your mind's eye and catch a glimpse of the truth of your environment. Within a 60 ft radius centered upon yourself, you are able to see the area as if you had Truesight. As you merely caught a glimpse, anything that changes within or enters the radius will not be affected unless you use the ability again. You are able to use this ability up to 3 times per long rest, regaining one usage per short rest. Death Premonition Beginning at level 17, when you are targeted by a successful melee attack you may use your reaction to retaliate. You roll damage as normal, however the enemy must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw to determine if they take full or half damage. However, before either attack has occurred, the enemy may see what the result of your retaliation would be. They may choose to either go through with their attack, or back down at the last second. Category:Mechanics Category:Class Category:Toukou-hen